Magic Berries
by cloud-chan27
Summary: Twins, Ichigo and Shiro, have never noticed anything was different about them, well, except for the whole able to see ghosts. So when an owl shows up with two letters for them they are in for a surprise. This is the story of their adventures with the Golden trio. Rated T just in case.


_**Hey! This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I will do my best to update this regularly though I'm not known to do so!**_

*/o3o\\\\*

 _Kurosaki Clinic, 7:00 am_

The sun was slowly drifting through an open window, over a desk, and into the eyes of a sleeping figure. The pale eyelids twitched as their owner flipped to face the wall behind him. Slowly they opened revealing irritated, gold irises. As the white haired boy sat up he let out a loud groan. Careful not to hit his head on the ceiling, he climbed down the ladder attached to the lower corner of his bed. "Ichi, wake up!" the caused the lump on the lower bed to jump and groan, "Why do you have so much energy in the mornings, Shiro?"

"I don't, you're just lazy," Shiro said as he jumped off the bottom rung of the ladder.

The two boys wandered downstairs, not bothering to change out of their pyjamas for now, as it was a Saturday. "GOOOODDDD MOOOORNING, BOYS!" suddenly the two went a different direction as a black, white and orange flew past them into the wall. This was revealed to be a tall man with a black goatee, wearing a white doctor's coat on top of a pale orange button up shirt, who was currently sprawled on the floor in his failed attempt to attack his sons. "Good reaction time, my sons." He said wearily. "Whatever, Goat-Face." The two boys said as they walked into the kitchen, their statement caused their father to jump up to the giant poster of their dead mother and wail "Masaki! Our sons are being so cold to daddy!". At this point the two youngest of the family had come downstairs looking for something to eat, so Ichigo made breakfast, as their dad couldn't even boil water without it catching on fire.

Later after everyone had eaten, the girls got the first choice of TV that day, so Ichigo and Shiro went up to their room. Shiro was sitting backwards on the chair of the desk playing on his phone, while Ichigo was lying on his bed reading a book. The room was silent. Suddenly there was a loud tapping noise on the window causing Ichigo to jump. On the sill of their window, was a large Barn owl, with two letters in its beak. "Why is there and owl at our window?" Ichigo asked confused. "I have no idea," Shiro replied just as confused "Should we let it in?"

"I think so," Ichigo said

"Why did that sound like a question?"

"Because I'm not sure, Shiro."

"Okay, geez, calm down."

"Whatever." They were quiet again as Ichigo let the bird in. It hopped on the desk and dropped a letter in front of each twin. "I guess we open them," Ichigo said as he looked at his letter.

Mr I Kurosaki

2nd Floor Bedroom

Kurosaki Clinic

Kurakura

Japan

Shiro's was exactly the same just with his name inputted. The two glanced at each other and turned the envelope over, carefully breaking the wax seal. Inside were two pieces of parchment paper, they read:

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr Kurosaki

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment and books.

Term begins 1 September, we await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The boys looked at each other and immediately ran downstairs to question their father. "Dad! Do you know anything about this?" Ichigo yelled from the stairs.

"Know anything about what?" Isshin responded from in between the two 8-year-old girls sitting on the couch."These letters." Shiro said as he handed his father the two letters. "Ah, these. I was wondering when these would come, you're birthday was almost a month ago." the older man said as he waved the boys towards the bedroom he had once shared with his late wife, "Come with me boys I'll explain in here. Girls, you two stay out here and keep watching TV, your brothers and I will be back soon."

They have walked down the hall when Isshin stopped in front of the basement door. "You two go on ahead I have to grab some things" He explained in a rarely heard serious tone, that the boys knew to listen to.

When Isshin walked into the room he saw his two oldest sitting on the bed cross-legged. Ichigo's hair was more of a mess than it was after he got up, and Shiro was sporting a bruise on his arm from what looked like his brother pushing him off the bed, his extremely pale skin not helping at all; luckily the boy healed fast. "Okay," he grunted as he plopped a large, heavy box onto the bed, making the smaller of the twins to bounce a bit. "This is your explanation, for those letters."

Shiro stared at him for a minute, looking like he was processing what his dad had said, before jumping up and yelling "How is a box an explanation!?"

"Calm down, Shiro. The explanation is inside. Go ahead open it up."

The boys glanced at each other before tearing open the box, inside there was a bunch of stuff. There was two sticks, two journals, a large photo album, a katana, two sets of robes (one black, one red), a package of what looked like feathers, several books, and other trinkets and things that the boys couldn't identify.

"What is all this stuff, dad?" Ichigo asked playing with the lighter coloured stick of the two.

"This," Isshin started "is all the stuff me and your mother had when we went to Mahoutokoro in Kyoto"

"What? Mahoutokoro?" Shiro questioned.

"Yup! One of the few magic schools in Japan," Isshin explained "I remember your mother being the top of the class in almost all of our classes in our final year," He sighed "those were great days."

"What?"

"Ah, yes. You see your mother was a witch and I'm a wizard!" Isshin exclaimed.

The boys sat there for a few minutes staring at their father as if he was insane. "Why are you looking at daddy like that?!" the older man wailed with tears streaming down his face. His efforts were rewarded with a simultaneous punch to the face and gut from two small fists. "Okay, I get it," he coughed out, Ichigo's punch to the gut winding him.

"I was being serious, though, about the whole witch and wizard thing. From what I remember, Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland." Shiro stared at him for a minute.

"So you're sending us to Scotland, to learn magic?" he asked.

"Basically, yeah. You're going to be living in England for a while before the semester starts."

"Why are we going to this, Hogwarts, instead of the Mahoutokoro you were talking about?" Ichigo asked.

" Normally, you would be going there, as it's in Japan, but, I got a letter stating that there had gotten more students than usual, and had run into space issues. So they would be putting 15 students into a room made for 7 if they didn't send some students to different schools around the world, mainly Ilvermory, one of the schools in North America, and others around Europe." Isshin responded to his son.

*/o3o\\\\*

 _ **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys want more or if I made any major mistakes as I don't have a beta. If you have time leave a review on your way out and have a great day!**_


End file.
